


Sorry that I can't believe that anybody ever really starts to fall in love with me

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Random Stories (general) [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry, poem, sad poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Title is from "Sorry" by Halsey.Just suddenly got a little down and felt like getting this off my chest.





	Sorry that I can't believe that anybody ever really starts to fall in love with me

The warm tears on my face counter the coldness in my bed 

My chest feels as black as my room is dark in the middle of the night

My heart is trapped in a war between what I want and the truth 

The signs are there, flashing with neon colors but yet the night sky blocks them out

My phone screen shows " _No notifications"_ and it reminds me

Reminds me I'm waking on a text that won't arrive

Reminds me I'm hoping for a future that maybe won't be

Reminds me I'm just a hopeless fool   
  
All I want is the truth

Is that so much to ask? 

My dreams are leading my hopes up only for them to fall into the freezing cold waters below of reality 

Everyone says to let you go, but for some reason I can't

I've tried and tried but something brings me back 

I know we're going nowhere but I have this false hope

 

It's been so long since I've felt anything properly

My emotions are a jumble and my mental state is in shambles 

I can't decide what I want 

I can't decide what I need

Sometimes I wish I never met you, and sometimes I wish we'd met sooner 

I know there's someone better out there for you

I know I'm not her

I know I'm not what you need 

So why I keep hoping you're that for me 

Why do I keep hoping I'll wake up and for once you've sent me a text thinking of me

Like I think of you

That I'll wake up and I'll just get to see your contact on my screen

I know you won't

 

I know this isn't what you want

You're too scared to tell me

You won't tell me

And it's making this so much worse... 

 

Sometimes I question why I hold on 

Maybe one day I'll have an answer.... 


End file.
